villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akainu
Akainu (real name: Sakazuki) is one of the main antagonists of the anime/manga, One Piece. He is one the three Marine Admirals and one of the most powerful fighters the Marines have to offer. He is the current Fleet Admiral as Sengoku's successor. He ate the Magu Magu no Mi (Magma-Magma Fruit) making him become living magma. He is cruel, heartless and believes in the Marines motto of "Absolute Justice", which is to punish criminals at any cost. He will kill anyone that he thinks are evil or are an obstacle of justice. He will also not hesitate to kill his own comrades who run away from the battle. He will kill them no matter how they beg for mercy. Synopsis His debut in the series features him immediately crossing the Moral Event Horizon by destroying a ship filled with innocent refugees of Ohara on the minuscule possibility that a criminal might have been on board, an action that horrified even his comrades. Since then, he rose through the ranks of the Marines and eventually became one of the Admirals, alongside Aokiji (who detested him for his cruelty and fanaticism), and Kizaru. He is the one who killed Monkey D. Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace. His magma overpowered Ace's fire power, and punched him straight through the chest as Ace was trying to protect Luffy. He even tried to kill Coby when he said further fighting would be pointless, but luckily, Shanks saved him just in time. Through this horrible action, Akainu accomplished what no other villain ever could: completely breaking Luffy's spirit. Within the two year time-skip, Akainu officially became the new Fleet Admiral officially placing him as the commander of all the World Government's forces, which was later revealed to the Straw Hats by Jinbe at Fishman Island. According to Jinbe, since Akainu's commandeering of the Marines, the marines have become noticeably cruel under his ideologies of Absolute Justice. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki became furious at Admiral Fujitora for revealing the true news of Dressrosa incident without even telling him. He asked why he did not report to him before taking action. Fujitora replied if he report to him, he would have cover-up the incident. He suggests that cover-ups were needed to save the face of the World Government. Fujitora doesn't want to become a hero for something that he did not do. He argued to the Admiral about the credibility and dignity of the Marine Headquarter. Sakazuki banned Fujitora from every single Marine bases unless if he can capture both Luffy and Law. Quotes Gallery Akainu.jpg|Akainu as shown in Oshara Sakazuki.png|Akainu as Admiral 4635807-3281409-three admirals.jpg|Three Admiral 250px-Akainu-anime.jpg|Akainu during the battle of Marineford Akainu hound.png|Akainu's Hound 667504-akainu.png|Akainu's evil grin Sakazuki Attacks Whitebeard.png|Akainu strickes Whitebeard Akainu.jpeg Akainu Ace.png|Akainu kills Ace Magu Magu no Mi Infobox.png|Akainu trasforming his body into a wave of magma. Akainu flames.png Akainu 2.png Akainu 1.png Shanks Saves Coby From Akainu.png|Shanks saves Coby from Akainu Sakazuki Anime Post Timeskip Infobox2.jpg|Akainu after two years as Fleet Admiral Akainu timeskip by orochimarusama1-d5tg6r5.jpg Akainu timeskip.png Akainu glare.png Sakazuki Burning Blood 1.jpg 88daf5e6625d24a72074f1a1649bb977.jpg Trivia *According to Caesar Clown, Akainu would probably purchase weapons of mass destruction to enforce justice. *Akainu is the first villain to kill an important character outside of a flashback.Due to this and becoming the new leader of the marines he is one of the primary antagonists alongside BlackBeard and like him the archenemy of luffy. *Akainu is one of the six villains in One Piece that is considered Pure Evil, alongside Hody Jones, Donquixote Doflamingo, Caesar Clown, Captain Kuro and Shiliew. *Akainu is voiced by Andrew Love in the English dubbed version of the anime. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Military Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer Category:Fascists Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Propagandists Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Nihilists Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nazis Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighter Category:Pure Evil Category:Elementals Category:The Heavy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Master Manipulator